


Love & Losing

by crow (CaptainCrow)



Series: Crows & Flowers [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, French Characters, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Game(s), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCrow/pseuds/crow
Summary: Prompt : Person A is talking to person C in a different language about how hot person B is, unaware Person B is also fluent in the language they are speaking in.





	Love & Losing

**Author's Note:**

> French will be in italics  
> Person A: Fleury  
> Person B : Crawford  
> Person C : Crosby
> 
> Quick warning, I'm not much of a penguins fan, so I don't know much about how Crosby talks/acts. Sorry if any of the characters seem OOC.

Marc sat at the bar staring at Corey Crawford, who was sitting a chair down from him, talking to Brent Seabrook and Duncan Keith. He sighed, and looked down at his empty glass. The other goalie was just adorable.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong dude?” Sidney Crosby said, as he sat down next to Marc. He gestured to the bartender, who proceed to refill both their glasses. 

 

“Well,” Marc glanced, at how close Crawford was sitting. “ _ Can we talk in French? _ ” Crosby looked in the same direction that Fleury had, then looked at the goalie and raised his eyebrows.

 

_ “Crow?”  _ He asked.

 

_ “Yeah,”  _ Marc groaned,  _ “Crow.” _

 

_ “Did he do something?”  _ Crosby asked concerned.

 

_ “No,”  _ He sighed,  _ “He’s just so fucking pretty.”  _ Sid burst out laughing at Marc’s statement. 

 

_ “You’re over here moping, ‘cause you have a crush on the Blackhawks’ goalie?”  _ Crosby laughed.

 

_ “Stop,”  _ Marc said blushing, as he playfully hit Crosby.  _ “He’s just so adorable and cute!”  _ He continued almost angrily. Crosby just kept laughing.  _ “I want to tuck him in my arms, take him home, and keep him safe.” _

 

_ “Marc,”  _ Crosby said, finally calming down and speaking in a serious tone,  _ “If you really feel that strongly, just go over there and ask him out,” _

 

_ “But he’s so hot. And i don’t even know if he’s gay.”  _ He groaned. 

 

_ “Go do it-” _ He pushed Marc towards Crawford-  _ “Just talk to him.” _

 

Marc stumbled a bit after Sid pushed him, drawing Crawford’s attention towards the noise. He spun around on the stool to face Marc. Marc, who wasn’t expecting the push, stumbled further than Crosby had anticipated, and fell into the other goalie.

 

Marc’s face immediately heated up and he froze. Crawford was holding him by the waist to keep him upright, and Marc wanted to disappear. 

 

“Careful,” The other man said, letting go once Fleury was up on his feet. 

 

“Thanks,” He breathed out while laughing nervously. “So, um,” He tried, accent more prominent now that he was nervous. He paused taking a deep breath to recenter himself. He could do this, this wasn’t going to be the impression Corey got from him.

 

“You played very good today,” He said in a confident tone. Corey justed huffed out and took a sip of his drink.

 

“Thanks, most of Chicago would probably disagree.” He laughed out sadly, looking down at his drink.

 

“Well, most of Chicago aren’t goalies, and as a goalie I say you played well today.” He answered as he reached out and touched the other man’s arm, comforting him.

 

“Thanks man,” Corey said, looking away. He took a sip of his drink as Fleury sat down next to him. 

 

“You doing okay?” Fleury asked.

 

“Sure. I’m just gonna be fucking terrible for tonight, but I’ll be okay tomorrow.” Corey replied.

 

“You gonna be okay on your own?” Marc asked concerned, he knew how awful it felt to play a bad game. 

“Yeah,” He sighed out as he finished off his drink.

 

“Maybe some company could help,” Marc said suggestively, as he leaned in a little. Corey actually blushed.

 

“That’s sounds nice,” He said smiling. Marc got up and pulled the other man to his feet. “Such a gentleman.” Corey laughed.

 

Marc put his arm around the shorter man’s shoulders as they headed out.

 

“Have fun Crow!” Seabs called from his spot at the bar once he spotted them walking out.

 

“Be safe kids!” Duncs shouted from next to him.

 

“Screw you guys!” Corey shouted back blushing.

 

Marc laughed at the other man. They walked out of the bar and Marc ordered them a Lyft to get back to Corey’s house. 

 

Corey shivered a little while waited for the car. Marc pulled him into a hug. He rested his head on top of the shorter man’s head.

 

“Don’t worry I’ll keep you warm.” Marc said softly.

 

“You gonna tuck me in your arms, take me home, and keep me safe?” Corey laughed into the taller man’s chest. Marc inhaled sharply, and took a step back.

 

“You speak french?” He asked, shocked. 

  
“ _ Yeah, I was born in Montreal. _ ” Corey laughed. “And, I am gay by the way.” Then the car pulled up, and Marc just shook his head and got into the car with Corey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!


End file.
